Xorientia in the Nation Song Contest
]] Overview (NSC) Overview (NSC Spinoffs) NSC1 Xorientia didn't participate at this edition. NSC1 was held in Crnovac, Arjastan. Nation Song Contest 1 NSC2 NSC2 was held in Crnovac, Arjastan, just as first edition. This was Xorientian debut at NSC and it finished over all expections: fabolous 2nd place! Xorientia was represented by Toni Cetinski and group Erato who sang a song Sigurni (eng: Sure). The song was sung in Croatian language. All the countries except Hibernia gave some points to Xorientia. There was no douze points, but Adamsburg and Reignland awarded Xorientia with 10 points each. Xorientia gave highest points to Lost Isle (12) and Reignland (10). (overview by: Kruno Horvat, XRT1) Nation Song Contest 2 NSC3 After glorious opening at NSC2, Xorientia had even more aspirations. The only point was to win. But then came large dissapointment. Juries chose Max Pezzali to represent the country in Kerkavo, Escotia, with song Il Mondo Insieme A Te (eng: The World Together With You). Of course, the song was sung in Italian. It became clear that Xorientian entries would be in various languages. Song was accepted excellent in Xorientia - but not out of it. Poor 16th place (out of 19) was reached and Xorientians were again at the beginning. The highest points were recieved from Reym-L-Dneurb and Salona, 7 from each. Xorientia gave highest points to Brugia (12) and Tomstria (10). Brugia was extremely surprised by gettin 12 points! (overview by: Daniel Car, Otvoreni Radio) Nation Song Contest 3 NSC4 Then came 4th edition and it was time to rise again. Place? Once again - Crnovac, Arjastan.Juries had been choosing the artist very carefully. Song? Nobody didn't know anything about it. They only gave information about making the video in Peru. And then, few days before time-limit they anounced: Gloria Estefan will represent Xorientia with a song Hoy (eng: Today). Xorientians didn't expect anything although song was excellent. When the voting started, Xorientia didn't do well, although they got first douze points in history - from Spila. And then after Xorientia gave their votes approximately at the middle, they started to collect votes and they've been leading. At the end Hibernia won with only 1 point above! Xorientia was again second. But they were happy because Hibernia really had fabolous song. The highest votes were received from Spila (12) and Astoria, Venera and Lost Isle, 10 each. Xorientia gave highest points to Hibernia (12) and Saskjaowie (10). (overview by: Kristina Bielić, XRT2) Nation Song Contest 4 NSC5 Nox represented Xorientia with song in Hungarian - Bíborhajnal (eng:Purple Dawn) in Clonalagh, Hibernia. A song was not recognized as good enough, so Xorientia was placed 14th. But once again - Xorientia had a long time 0 points till Belvist came out with their votes. The contest will be remembered as first with technical problems, but anyway (thanks God) livery was the best seen as far at NSC. Also, the winner, Bokia, got extremly high 181 points, what is absolutely record! Xorientia awarded the winner (Bokia) with 12, and Begonia with 10 points. Highest points were received from Saksjaowie (8), and Belvist and Noizeland (7). (overview by: Mia Gezi, XN) Nation Song Contest 5 NSC6 Xorientia finished 18th in the semifinal and didn't qualify for this edition of NSC in Bokitown, Bokia. Although the fact that La Camisa Negra didn't qualify sounds extremely weird, Xorientian boards are quiet and don't want to open the Pandora's box with story about obvious conspiracy. C'mon, if that song cannot qualify for the final fair, which can?!?! Perhaps a kid who sings about his gay parents? Or bedraggled 80es fat stars? Italian named dance grandpa? Probably... (overview by: Sybila Žutić, Sunce) Nation Song Contest 6 NSC7 Xorientia was represented for the first time with song in English: Aswad - Shine. NSC7 was held in Carine City, Spila (NSC6's winner Lolee could not organize the show, so Spila jumped in). Xorientia easily passed semifinal as 6th ranked with 110 points (12's from Instir and Ugaly, 10 from Sunland). Here in Spila we saw how wrong were we complaining about mistakes at NSC5! Show in Hibernia was fisrt league for this one in Spila. At the beginning technical problems appeared, so we had problems with scoreboards which didn't appear automaticly because of cheap and second-class picture hosting page. And then the largest shock - totaly uninventive design of scoreboards! Maybe we made a mistake while were we expecting real spectacle in Spila which missed. Situation was saved with plenty of really good songs. But voting was not interesting. Maybe the bad design was guilty, maybe it was really boring. Namely, Gabriel colllected a lot of points allready at the beginning, and rest of the nations could only look Vanessa Amorosi being sure in her victory. There should not be any space for complains at winning song which really excellent. Xorientia finnished 17th. Not good at all, but it was doubty that everyone would like pop-reagge. We were awarded by best points from Ugaly (12), Hibernia and Instir(8), and we gave highest points to Instir (12), Rotterdamus (10) and Saint Joe and Westgulfia (8). Note that Hibernia finally gave points to Xorientia, it is really for history!!! (overview by: Zviezdan Istina, Sunce) Nation Song Contest 7 NSC8 Place: Newcastle, Gabriel. Event: NSC8. And Xorientia? Chosen song (Era - Ameno) was very untypical for NSC. Some coments said it will not do well at all, some said it could be surprise. As later results have shown, the song went extremely easy over semifinal and passed to final as first placed. Finals went great, Xorientia has been leading for some time, but then Astoria stroke strongly and took a victory. Xorientia finished as runner up for the 3rd time in NSC history and it allready got a nick name as running up nation. The show was organized excellently. Some technical complications didn't mess it too much. It is becoming a common allready and becoming an object for making fun, but some nations don't understand that humour. Their problem. The highest points were recieved from Altharia, Hibernia, Reym-L-Dneurb and Sunland - douze points. Instir, Medina and Ugaly followed with 10's. Xorientia voted highest for Manotto (12), Gabriel (10) and Hibernia (8). Nation Song Contest 8 NSC9 This edition was held in Rastin, Astoria. Show was the best as far. Legendary technical difficulties were almost absent (unfortunately for making fun of it). Race for top was extremely interesting. Finally, Alinta grabbed victory in finnish. Xorientia had large expectations. A lot of nations have been respecting openly Xorientia's entry as favourite for victory. But result didn't approve it. Only 17th place was really unexpected. Highest points were recieved from Altharia (12), Begonia and Spila (10). Highest points from Xorientia went to Belvist (12), Comino (10) and Giggshood (8). Nation Song Contest 9 NSC10 Due to high antipropaganda for famous songs and performers from some nations, Xorientia did not qualify to the finals. Nation Song Contest 10 NSC Special Edition - ESC1 The first NSC Special Edition Contest was held in Carine City, Spila. The theme was ESC. Xorientia chose Latvian representative Brainstorm from fabolous year 2000 with song My Star. Unfortunately, song was not sung in Latvian (Īssavienojums), but it sounds excellent in english, too. The contest was not as tense as classic NSC, but anyway - it was interesting, especially because of remembering excellent songs from ESC history. Xorientia finished at quite good 8th position after even few rounds spent at leading position. The song was even awarded with three 12 points (Ugaly, Spila and Noizeland). Xorientia gave hightest points to Bokia (12) and Rotterdamus (10). Reym-L-Dneurb won the contest. Not expected, but not surprising at all. Runners up were Bokia (2nd) and Belvist. Absolutely expected high positions. 4th place surprisingly took Spila! (overview by: Ana Toxić, XRT2) Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special NSC Special Edition - ESC2 Second NSC spin off contest was held in Siolnegnal, Reym-L-Dneurb. The show was made really seriously and it was at least at niveau od NSC: fantastic scoreboards, great show, but anyway, still there was no that much tense as in real NSC. Songs were absolutely great. And the winner - Xorientia!!! Finaly! Xorientia was represented by Hungarian representatives from 2005 - fantastic Nox with fantastic song Forogj Világ. Most people think that Nox should have won that ESC, so NSC spin off was an easy game for them. Anyway, voting was extremely interesting. Xorientia came climbed to the top after half and have been changing leadership with fantastic Spila which was represented by glorious Russian representatives from fantastic year 2000 - Alsou with song Solo. But then, surprisely, Xorientia took victory in few moves and made and little bit uninteresting. Third place took Instir with Belgian song from 2004, Urban Trade - Sanomi. Xorientia gave most points to Spila (12), Rotterdamus (10) and Comino (8), and recieved highest points from Begonia (12 - only one douze points was enough for victory!) and from Altharia, Instir, Noizeland, Spila and Sunland (10 - that was really good back up for only one 12). (overview by: Ana Toxić, XRT2) Most points given (NSC Finals only) 26 Saksjaowie 25 Hibernia 24 Instir 23 Brugia 21 Gabriel 20 Bokia 19 Reym-L-Dneurb 17 Medina 17 Begonia 16 Astoria 16 Tomstria Still looking for enough good song to be awarded with points from: Alinta, Sunland, Ugaly and Unicorn Land of Geysers Most points given (NSC Finals + NSC Spinoffs) 37 Spila 36 Instir 32 Bokia 31 Reym-L-Dneurb 30 Rotterdamus 29 Hibernia 28 Giggshood 28 Astoria 26 Saksjaowie 26 Gabriel 26 Escotia Most points recieved (NSC Finals only) 39 Reym-L-Dneurb 29 Medina 29 Spila 24 Ugaly 24 Altharia 23 Saksjaowie 21 Salona 20 Hibernia 18 Instir 16 Sunland Sill looking for points from: Mountbatten Island. Most points recieved (NSC Finals + NSC Spinoffs) 53 Reym-L-Dneurb 52 Spila 49 Ugaly 47 Altharia 37 Begonia 34 Instir 33 Medina 33 Bokia 31 Sunland 30 Noizeland